sous les décombres
by milael
Summary: Les deux frères chassent dans un manoir lorsque tout s'effondre sur eux.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Bon voilà c'est la 1ère fic que j'ai décidé de poster sur ce site ! J'ai enfin décidé de me jeter à l'eau Pourtant, je 'lai déjà publié sur un autre site. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Bonne lecture 

* * *

Sam et Dean étaient entrain de manger dans un restaurant, l'aîné regardant les jolies femmes et le cadet recherchant une nouvelle chasse sur son ordinateur. Lorsque une serveuse vint leur donner leur dessert, Dean regarda son frère avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sam qui venait de remarquer cela.

- Non rien, répondit Dean avec un sourire. Je me disais juste que tu devrais te marier avec cet ordinateur pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

- Ton humour faiblit avec l'âge mon vieux, répliqua Sam.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Ouais, plusieurs personnes sont entrées dans un manoir qui dit être hanté.

- Et alors ?

- Elles ne sont jamais ressortis, les flics ont recherché dans le manoir et figure-toi qu'ils ont retrouvé leurs corps.

- Comment sont-ils morts ?

- Plusieurs blessures faites par un couteau ont été retrouvées sur leurs corps dont une qui a donné le coup fatal.

- Un esprit ?

- Sûrement, on devrait aller voir les archives de la ville, on trouvera quelque chose.

- Très bien, tu iras pendant que je vais nous obtenir de l'argent.

Sam soupira en roulant des yeux, son frère ne changera jamais.

Pendant que Dean est allé s'amuser, Sam recherchait des informations concernant leur chasse à la bibliothèque. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était sur l'un des ordinateurs mais pour l'instant, aucune recherche se montraient fructueuses. Soudain, il entendit des pas venir vers lui et se tourna pour voir la jeune bibliothécaire derrière lui. Celle-ci devait avoir dans les vingt ans, elle était un peu petite avec des cheveux roux et des yeux marrons.

- Vous avez trouver quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Je peux peut être vous aider. Que recherchez-vous ?

- Des informations sur le manoir qui est hanté à ce qui paraît.

- Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ce manoir ?

- Je travaille pour un journal qui est intéressé par cette demeure. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez sur ce manoir ?

- Le dernier propriétaire a été tué par sa femme dans les années 80', elle a avoué qu'elle lui a donné plusieurs coups de couteau avant de le tuer cependant la police n'a jamais retrouvé le corps du mari parce que la femme n'a pas avoué où elle l'avait caché. Depuis, on dit que l'homme rôde la nuit dans les couloirs de son manoir et qu'il inflige ce qu'il a subit aux étrangers qui osent s'y aventurer.

- Personne n'a racheté le manoir ?

- Non, les gens avaient peur que la légende soit vrai donc ils n'ont pas osé acheté le manoir.

- Et pour les personnes qui sont entrées dans le manoir ?

- La police a juste avertit la population de ne pas entrer dans le manoir seulement, quelques téméraires ont osé le faire et voilà le résultat. Bon, je dois retourner à mon travail, je suis contente d'avoir pu vous aider.

- Moi de même, approuva Sam.

Après quelques minutes, Sam quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre le motel où ils se sont installés Dean et lui. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas très loin et en dix minutes, il fut dans la chambre. Dean n'était toujours pas revenu ce qui fit soupirer Sam. Il s'allongea sur son lit, prit la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une heure après, Dean revint dans la chambre. Il jeta les clefs sur la petite table après avoir fermer la porte. Au début, il n'avait pas entendu les bruits provenant de la télé mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il les entendait.

-_ Il va venir à n'importe quel moment._

Dean fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard pour voir la télé allumée. Il s'apprêta à l'éteindre lorsqu'il vit son frère allongé dans son lit entrain de dormir. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il éteignait la télé. Profitant du sommeil de Sam, Dean alluma l'ordinateur portable pour aller sur Internet.

Trente minutes plus tard, Dean aperçut son frère bouger dans le lit et sut que c'était les signes d'un réveil imminent. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Sam ouvrit les yeux en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour pouvoir bailler.

- Alors, elle a bien dormi la belle aux bois dormant ? Se moqua Dean.

- Je crois que j'étais un peu plus fatigué que prévu, murmura Sam.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose concernant le manoir hanté ?

- Ouais.

Sam lui raconta tout ce que lui avait dit la bibliothécaire.

- Bref, on doit trouver les os, les saler puis ensuite les brûler. Tu sais où est enterré le corps ?

- La police n'a pas retrouvé le corps de l'homme donc il doit être dans la manoir.

- Bon ben allons chercher les os qu'on en finisse avec cette chasse.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le manoir. L'entrée était grande, deux escaliers, un à gauche et un à droite, rejoignaient le premier étage. De nombreuses portes se trouvèrent dans les murs ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de pièces à fouiller.

- On commence par quoi ? Demanda Dean.

- On devrait se séparer, proposa Sam.

- T'as raison, je prends le haut, tu prends le bas.

Les deux frères se séparèrent, Dean monta les escaliers tandis que Sam se dirigeait vers l'une des nombreuses portes du rez de chaussée avec son fusil à la main et un baluchon sur son épaule. Deux heures après, Dean retrouva Sam dans la cave.

- Alors ? Demanda Dean.

- Rien et toi ? Questionna Sam.

- Pareil.

Il fut coupé par un vent glacial qui apparut brusquement, les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Une forme blanche se montra, Dean pointa son fusil sur la forme mais un couteau fonça sur lui ce qui l'obligea à se pousser vers la droite pour l'éviter.

- S'il se manifeste ici, c'est que ses restes sont ici, dit Dean.

- Je l'avais deviné, répliqua Sam.

Soudain, les murs et le sol commencèrent à trembler violemment ce qui inquiéta les deux frères. Une chute de pierres tomba juste à côté de Dean qui eut le temps de l'esquiver.

- On devrait partir, dit Dean.

- En effet, répondit Sam.

Mais l'esprit empêchait les deux Winchester de partir ce qui fit jurer Dean. Les chutes de pierre devinrent de plus en plus importantes et une tomba entre les deux frères ce qui les fit reculer un peu plus.

- Tu vas bien ? Cria Dean.

- Ouais, répondit Sam.

Dean se rapprocha de son frère lorsque ce dernier cria à Dean de s'arrêter. Cependant, l'aîné des Winchester n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre action car une pierre l'assomma pour de bon. La dernière chose qu'il entendit était son nom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dean revint dans la conscience cependant, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. La douleur dans son poignet droit et dans sa tête le fit gémir de douleur. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé. _L'esprit…Les chutes de pierres…Son nom._

Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en retenant la bile. Il prit connaissance de l'endroit, l'espace était petit, la même longueur que la pièce des W.C, il remarqua que des poutres retenaient les pierres et que sa lampe de torche était toujours intacte.

Soudainement, l'inquiétude monta en lui, il n'aperçut pas son frère.

- Sam ! Sam !

Il se leva et dut s'appuyer pour faire passer son vertige. Il tourna la tête pour chercher son frère et son souffle se stoppa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vu son frère. Sam était coincé sous des pierres, une sur sa jambe droite et l'autre sur son torse et ses côtes. Il saignait également de la tête et une petite mare de sang commençait à se former sous le corps du cadet des Winchester.

Sans se soucier de ses propres blessures, Dean se précipita vers son frère et tomba sur ses genoux. Il posa deux doigts sur le cou de son frère pour trouver une impulsion et soupira en sentant l'impulsion battre sous ses doigts.

- Sam, réveille toi. Allez, ouvre tes yeux.

Aucune réponse. Dean soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda les pierres. Il devait à tout prix les enlever pour que Sam ne meurt pas. Cependant avec son poignet cassé, un mal de tête horrible dû à une pierre qui est tombé sur sa tête, une douleur dans les côtes ainsi que dans sa cheville droite, ce n'était pas facile, il commença par pousser la pierre qui était sur le torse de son frère et après cinq minutes de tentatives, Dean réussit à dégager le torse de son cadet. Il recommença la même chose pour la pierre bloquant la jambe droite du cadet des Winchester et après cinq autres minutes, la pierre céda.

Il réexamina son frère, une coupe, au-dessus du sourcil gauche, semblait avoir arrêter de saigner. Quelques côtes devaient être probablement cassés en voyant la respiration difficile de Sam mais ce qui inquiétait un peu plus Dean était les deux blessures sur la jambe droite de son frère. La jambe était sûrement cassée aux deux endroits des blessures, c'est-à-dire, au tibia et un peu au-dessus du genou.

Dean passa ses deux bras sous les aisselles de son frère pour le tirer loin des pierres. Il enleva son blouson et retira sa chemise pour en faire deux bandes assez larges. Il banda tant bien que mal les deux blessures de la jambe de son frère et plaça son blouson sous la tête de son frère pour en faire un coussin. Après cela, il s'assit, fatigué de l'effort qu'il a du fournir, et chercha un moyen de sortir d'ici. Après deux heures de recherche dans sa tête, il fut tirer de ses pensées par un gémissement de douleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Dean tourna sa tête pour voir Sam se réveiller. Il accourut et se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Lorsque les yeux de Sam étaient totalement ouvert, Dean vit la confusion.

- Hey Sam ! Murmura Dean avec soulagement.

- Dean ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi j'ai autant mal ? Questionna Sam avec soucis.

- Calme toi et ne bouge pas, tu es dans un mauvais état.

- Je comprends rien, que s'est-il passé ?

- Le plafond s'est effondré et malheureusement, tu as été touché.

- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Sam en oubliant sa propre douleur.

- A part un poignet cassé, une douleur dans mes côtes ainsi que dans ma cheville et un coup sur la tête, je vais bien.

- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ?

- Je ne sais pas Sammy. Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai mal, beaucoup mal, et j'ai du mal à respirer correctement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

- Et pour l'esprit ?

- Comment ça l'esprit ?

- Il doit bien être quelque part puisque nous n'avons pas brûler ses os.

- Pour l'instant, il ne s'est pas montré et c'est tant mieux. Maintenant, arrête de parler pour économiser tes forces.

- A vos ordres chef.

Plusieurs heures passèrent mais les deux Winchester n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si c'était la journée ou la nuit. Leurs montres et leurs portables ont été détruits pendant la chute des pierres. Les blessures de Dean lui faisaient de plus en plus mal.

Quant à Sam, la douleur ne semblait pas diminuer. Sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus mal et respirer lui semblait difficile. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait d'un moment à l'autre exploser. Il avait également du mal à rester éveiller mais il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Dean arriva près de Sam avec une bouteille d'eau qui était miraculeusement intacte. Il leva doucement la tête de son frère et plaça la bouteille sur les lèvres de son cadet.

- Bois.

- C'est quoi ?

- De l'eau, je l'ai trouvé contre une pierre.

Dean inclina la bouteille et Sam pu boire l'eau qui était fraîche. L'aîné des Winchester enleva la bouteille et baissa la tête de son frère pour la reposer sur son blouson.

Le silence régna depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Sam parla.

- Dean.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai froid.


	5. Chapter 5

L'inquiétude en Dean monta en entendant cette phrase.

- J'ai froid, répéta Sam.

Dean s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur celle de son frère pour constater qu'effectivement, son frère était froid. L'aîné des Winchester ne savait plus quoi faire. Il prit doucement sa veste qui était sous la tête de son frère pour le recouvrir avec. Ensuite, il ramena la tête de Sam et la posa sur ses genoux. Après, il frotta les bras de son frère avec ses mains pour le réchauffer.

- Comme ça, ça va mieux ? demanda Dean.

- Oui, répondit Sam en fermant ses yeux.

- Hé Sammy, ne ferme pas les yeux.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Je sais mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup.

Malgré cela, Sam s'endormit. Dean tenta de le réveiller mais rien à faire, Sam ne se réveilait pas.

Quelque temps après, sûrement des heures pour Dean, ce dernier ne se sentait pas très bien. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait anormalement chaud, il se sentait également nauséabond. J'ai sûrement une infection, se dit Dean. Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête pour voir l'esprit à sa droite. La panique monta soudainement en lui. Il n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre. L'esprit fit un geste qui surprit Dean. L'esprit montrait un trou d'où l'on pouvait voir si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Il s'avança vers les Winchester.

- Ne t'approche pas, dit Dean d'une voix froide.

L'esprit arrêta de marcher et regarda Dean avec tristesse. L'aîné des Winchester ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. La fièvre lui brouillait le cerveau. Un gémissement lui fit attirer l'attention et vit que son frère se réveillait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, Sam aperçut l'esprit à sa droite. Il voulut se redresser mais il était trop faible pour cela. En le voyant, l'esprit sourit tristement et tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche ce qui fit hausser un sourcil chez le cadet des Winchester. Après quelques secondes, l'esprit disparut en laissant les Winchester plus que perplexe. Sam finit par casser le silence.

- J'ai rêvé ou l'esprit a tenté de dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Non Sammy, moi aussi j'ai vu l'esprit tenter de parler.

- Dean, tu vas bien ? demanda Sam en entendant le ton faible de son frère.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cependant, Sam s'inquiétait. Il sentait la chaleur émaner de Dean.

- Tu es chaud, trop chaud pour que c'est normal, dit Sam. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- En fait, je crois que j'ai une infection mais ne t'inquiète pas.

- Que je ne m'inquiète pas !? Mais Dean, on est coincé sous un tas de débris, un esprit se comporte de façon bizarre, j'ai des difficultés à respirer à cause de mes côtes et toi tu as une infection. N'oublions pas aussi nos blessures et tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas ?

- C'est vrai que les circonstances ne nous sont pas favorables mais on va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

- Dean, ne fait pas des promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir. Il faut qu'on soit chanceux pour que quelqu'un nous trouve avant que nous soyons mort.

Dean tenta de répondre mais il fut interrompu par Sam qui se mit à tousser. Le cadet des Winchester était plié vers le côté gauche et toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Inquiet, Dean fit de grands cercles dans le dos de son frère et attendit que Sam ait finit. En se remettant sur les genoux de Dean, Sam se passa la main sur ses lèvres. Dean s'écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang sur la main de son frère.

- Sammy, murmura-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son frère toussait du sang. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait faire quelque chose en ce qui concernait une blessure externe mais pour une blessure interne…c'etait une autre paire de manches. Il reprit ses esprits en se secouant la tête et ressuya le sang qui était sur les lèvres de Sam. Il vit une grimace de douleur sur son visage et essaya de le rassurer en frottant son front avec son pouce.

- Est-ce que ça va Sammy ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme tu vois, tout baigne, ironisa Sam.

- Dit moi franchement si ça va.

- J'ai mal mais ça c'est depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai aussi du mal à respirer. Et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Dean, je t'ai dis comment je me sentais alors toi aussi dit-le.

- Bon d'accord. J'ai un mal de tête d'enfer et mon corps tout entier est en morceau, ça te va ?

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Sam se mit à re-tousser. Cette fois-ci, ce fut plus long et plus douloureux. Dean lui frotta le dos avec sa main pour essayer de le rassurer. Après la toux passée, Sam haleta et Dean pouvait encore voir du sang couler des lèvres de son frère. Sam se sentait terriblement mal, respirer lui était même très difficile. Il tenta de bouger mais ce n'était que de la douleur qu'il ressentit. Une douleur intense à en vous faire pleurer mais même cela Sam ne pouvait pas. Il était trop faible, trop fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur sa poitrine. Sa jambe droite lui faisait horriblement souffrir.

De plus, un sentiment de panique et de crainte l'envahissaient de plus en plus. La crainte de ne pas sortir d'ici, la crainte de mourir, la crainte de perdre son frère, la crainte de voir son frère mourir. Sam n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien que son frère n'allait pas bien. Il le voyait suer, il sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps. Il y avait aussi les blessures : son poignet avait déjà doublé, voire triplé de volume ainsi que sa cheville. Bref, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Une vague de douleur traversa tout son corps. Il gémit de douleur.

- Sammy ? Ca va ?

- D...ean.

En voyant Sam fermer ses yeux, Dean paniqua et le secoua.

- Sam ? Sam ! Ne t'endors pas.

- ...suis...solé.

Sam ferma les yeux malgré les suppliques de Dean.

- Sammy !? Non, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi.

Après deux minutes, Dean abandonna et ramena Sam contre son torse. Il vérifia son poul et soupira lorsqu'il le sentit. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Il leva la tête pour voir une fine poussière. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui se passait encore. La panique monta lorsqu'il vit une pierre se fracasser contre le sol suivit de deux, puis trois. Le sol et les débris se mirent à trembler et Dean comprit que tout allait une nouvelle fois s'effondrer. Aussitôt qu'il comprit cela, il se mit sur Sam pour le protéger avec son propre corps. Tout se mit à s'effondrer. L'aîné des Winchester perdit conscience après avoir été touché par une pierre.


	7. Chapter 7

_Beep...beep...beep_

C'est le son qu'il entendit en se réveillant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il savait bien qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Le bruit d'un moniteur cardiaque et le matelas moelleux sur lequel il se trouvait laissaient à deviner cela. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait de son frère toussant du sang, de la perte de conscience de celui-ci, de la poussière qui tombait sur son épaule, de protéger son frère à l'aide de son corps et puis ensuite plus rien. En se souvenant de tout cela, il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit était le plafond blanc de la pièce. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour ne voir aucun signe de son frère. L'inquiétude monta en lui et se demanda où il était.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce pour voir le jeune homme réveillé et paniqué. Elle se dépêcha d'aller le voir pour le rassurer.

- Calmez-vous, tout va bien jeune homme, vous êtes à l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme finit par se calmer et remarqua l'infirmière. Celle-ci était plutôt petite mais mince. Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés attachés en une tresse et des yeux marrons.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- De...Dean, dit-il avec difficulté.

L'infirmière prit un verre d'eau et aida Dean à boire le contenu. Le liquide rafraîchit la gorge de l'aîné des Winchester.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Dean.

- Kathy Turner, je suis une infirmière. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean affirma de la tête.

- Grâce à un appel anonyme, des policiers sont venus pour voir que la maison s'était effondrée. Il leur a fallut plus de six heures pour vous sortir de là. Puis ils ont appelés une ambulance pour vous ramener ici.

- Combien de temps étais-je inconscient ?

- Pas inconscient Dean. Vous êtiez dans le coma pendant trois semaines.

- Quoi !?

- Vous êtiez dans un état plutôt grave en arrivant ici. D'abord, vous avez eu une infection provenant d'une blessure située derrière votre épaule. Ensuite, votre poignet est cassé donc ils ont du vous plâtrer, vous avez une entorse à la cheville.

- Pourquoi j'ai été dans le coma alors ?

- A cause de votre commotion qui était assez grave. Les médecins attendent votre réveil pour voir si vous avez des lésions à votre cerveau suite à la blessure située sur votre crâne.

- Et mon frère ? Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

- Le jeune homme qui était avec vous est votre frère ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Sam et c'est mon petit frère. Il va bien ?

En voyant l'air tendu et la préoccupation sur le visage de Kathy, Dean ne fut pas rassuré du tout. Au contraire, son inquiétude grandit.

- Alors ? Il va bien ?

- Ecoutez. Surtout, vous devez rester calme et ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

- Répondez !!

- Votre frère est dans un état grave Dean. Il est toujours dans le coma et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis votre arrivée ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je vais aller voir votre docteur.

Kathy partit puis revint avec un homme. Celui-ci était plutôt âgé. Il était grand mais moins que Dean. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants et des yeux bleus.

- Je suis le docteur Adams. Kathy m'a dit que vous vous êtes réveillez et c'est vrai à ce que je vois. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Tout ce que je veux savoir est ce qu'à mon frère et s'il va s'en tirer.

Le docteur soupira et regarda Dean avec une certaine tristesse.

- Je ne suis pas son médecin mais celui qui s'occupe de votre frère est un de mes amis et il m'a fait part de l'état de votre frère afin de pouvoir vous le dire lorsque vous serez réveillé.

- Venez-en au fait docteur.

- Votre frère est dans un état grave. Sa jambe droite est cassée voire même brisée à plusieurs endroits et son chirurgien n'a posé son plâtre que depuis quelques jours parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avant en raison de ses blessures. Son médecin pense qu'il a de minces chances pour pouvoir remarcher correctement. Son poumon gauche a été perforé par l'une de ses côtes cassées et c'est pourquoi il toussait du sang et puis votre poids ne l'a pas aidé mais ils ont pu le soigner. Sa blessure à la tête a provoqué une grave commotion qui est du en partie à son état comateux.

- Comment ça en partie ?

- Pendant l'intervention chirurgicale visant à soigner son poumon, son coeur a cessé de battre. Ils ont pu le réanimer mais seulement après plusieurs minutes. Voici la deuxième raison de son coma. Cependant, son médecin craint des lésions à son cerveau dû au manque d'oxygène. Il est aussi placé sous respiration artificielle

- Il ne sait pas s'il y en a ?

- Il attend le réveil de votre frère Dean. Cependant, il n'est pas aussi optimiste que moi à propos de vous.

- Et que voulez-vous dire par "est placé sous respiration artificielle"? Vous voulez dire sous ventilateur et il a un tube dans sa gorge ?

- Oui Dean.

Les nouvelles eurent l'effet d'une bombe pour Dean qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de nouvelles. En entendant ces nouvelles, il crut que tout venait de s'effondrer. Son frère était dans un état grave alors que lui il s'en tirait avec un bras cassé et une entorse à la cheville. Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui pour ne pas avoir bien protéger Sam comme il se l'était promit, furieux que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit dans cet etat. Desormais, celui pour qui il était prêt à mourir, à donner sa vie, celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux était entre la vie et la mort.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix du médecin.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Mon petit frère est entre la vie et la mort et vous me demandez si je vais bien ?

- Excusez-moi.

- Y-a-t-il eue une évolution ?

- Malheureusement non.

- Puis-je aller le voir ?

- D'abord, je vais vérifier votre état et ensuite, une infirmière viendra vous chercher.

Suite à ça, le médecin fit son examen en vérifiant les signes vitaux, la température ainsi que d'autres choses. Lorsque Dean fut tout seul, ce fut là qu'il remarqua un plâtre sur son poignet cassé. Un IV était accroché au dos de sa main. Le moniteur cardiaque était relié à son doigt par une sorte de pince grise. Sa cheville était bandée et il sentait un pansement au niveau du derrière de son épaule.

Cependant, ce n'était pas son état qui le préoccupait. C'était celui de son frère. Il n'arrivait toujours pas accepté qu'il se batte pour sa vie. Même si ce n'était pas à cause de lui que l'accident s'était produit, il culpabilisait comme même.

"Je devais le protéger, c'est mon job. S'il est dans cet état-là, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas mit sur lui au lieu de rester figé, il ne serait pas entrain de se battre pour sa vie en ce moment."

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par l'entrée d'une infirmière. En voyant un fauteuil roulant, il haussa les sourcils. L'infirmière se mit à expliquer.

- Vous n'avez pas bougé pendant trois semaines, vos jambes ne vous supporteront pas. Je m'appelle Typhanie et je suis l'une des infirmières qui s'occupe de votre frère.

Après s'être présentée, elle aida Dean à s'installer sur le fauteuil roulant et l'emmena dans un couloir totalement blanc. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte numéro 212.

- Je vous préviens que ce que vous allez voir n'est pas plaisant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Dean. Lorsqu'il vit son frère, Dean eut les larmes aux yeux. Sam était allongé dans un lit. Il était extrêmement pâle, aussi pâle que les draps du lit. Les cernes sous ses yeux se voyaient. Sa jambe droite était plâtré jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Son torse était bandé et il était relié à un tas de fils. Ce qui choqua le plus Dean était le tube bleu sortant de la bouche de son frère et relié à un ventilateur. A chaque clic et whoosh, la poitrine de Sam montait et descendait mécaniquement.

Typhanie mena Dean jusqu'au lit et bloqua le fauteuil roulant.

- Quelqu'un viendra vous rechercher, prévint-elle avant de partir.

Lorsque Typhanie partit, Dean réagit en prenant la main froide de son frère dans la sienne.

- Je suis désolé Sammy, tout est de ma faute. Si je t'avais protégé au lieu de rester planté là sans rien faire, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

Dean regarda son frère en espérant voir ses yeux verts le regarder.

- Tu dois te réveiller petit frère, tu dois ouvrir les yeux. S'il te plaît, ouvres les yeux. Montres à ces médecins qu'ils ont tort, montres-leur qu'il en faut plus pour qu'un Winchester abandonne.

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler des yeux de l'aîné des Winchester.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? J'ai besoin de toi Sammy, tu dois te réveiller. Sans toi, je suis rien. Je...je t'aime petit frère.


	9. Chapter 9

**Deux jours plus tard**

Dean attendait toujours au chevet de Sam le réveil de celui-ci. Cependant, aucune amélioration, aucun signe de réveil n'avait pointé le bout de son nez, rien. La culpabilité et l'inquiétude ne faisaient qu'augmenter chez l'aîné des Winchester. Après sa première visite au chevet de son frère, Dean avait rencontré le Dr. Davis, le médecin de Sam. Celui-ci lui avait parlé de l'état de son frère et n'était pas très optimiste à propos de son réveil.

Comme depuis deux jours, Dean était à côté de Sam, lui tenant la main et lui parlant de leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Il parlait de ses souvenirs qu'il avait avant la mort de leur mère, des rares vacances qu'ils avaient eus, des moments où leur père riait de joie….

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais papa, toi et moi étions dans une petite ville pour prendre du repos après une chasse fatigante. Une nuit, tu avais eu un cauchemar. Tu es venu en pleurs dans ma chambre et tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais dormir avec moi. J'ai accepté et je t'ai laissé de la place. Tu t'es très vite rendormit. Le lendemain, papa est venu nous réveiller et il nous a trouvé endormis dans le même lit. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a dit ?

Dean regarda Sam en espérant une réponse. Seul le bruit du ventilateur lui répondit.

- Il t'avait dit que les garçons de 7 ans étaient de grands garçons, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils dormaient tout seul dans leur lit. Tu te souviens de ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Même réponse.

- Avec tes yeux innocents, tu lui as demandé si lui aussi était un petit garçon parce qu'il dormait avec maman. C'est l'une des seules fois où tu as laissé papa sans voix, ni réponse.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête pour voir Kathy entrer dans la chambre avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je racontais à mon frère l'un de nos nombreux souvenirs d'enfance.

- Vous avez raison de faire cela. Il est dit que les patients qui sont dans le coma entendent ce que leurs proches disent.

- S'il entend ce que je lui dis, pourquoi ne veut-il pas se réveiller ?

Kathy soupira et regarda Dean avec un air triste.

- Quelques fois, c'est difficile de vouloir se réveiller, surtout, si on est affaiblit.

Le silence s'installa pendant 2 minutes. Dean finit par le couper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est votre première séance de rééducation pour vos muscles. Vous vous souvenez ?

- J'avais oublié, avoua Dean. Je suis obligé d'y aller ?

Comprenant que Dean voulait rester avec Sam, Kathy sentit une petite vague de tristesse s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait remarqué que les deux frères étaient proches, que leur lien était très fort et elle savait que si l'un d'eux venait à mourir alors l'autre n'y survivrait pas.

- Malheureusement oui. Vous ne voudriez pas que votre frère s'inquiète pour vous lorsqu'il se réveillera ?

- Non mais je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul. Croyez-vous qu'il se réveillera un jour ? Parce que son médecin ne croit pas vraiment en son réveil.

- J'y crois parce que je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera et si j'ai bien comprit l'un de vos souvenirs, votre frère est assez têtu pour le faire. Je vais vous dire une chose Dean. Ne croyez pas à ce que disent les médecins quelques fois. Ils ne connaissent pas leurs patients.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils évaluent les chances des réveils des patients par leurs blessures mais ils ne prennent pas en compte le caractère de leurs patients. Si une personne veut vraiment se réveiller et qu'elle a assez de volonté pour réussir alors un jour, elle ouvrira les yeux pour le plus grand bonheur de ses proches. Je parie que votre frère est l'une de ces personnes. Et puis, il ne voudrait pas vous laisser seul.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai l'impression que vous et votre frère partager quelque chose de très puissant. Votre lien est fort et je suis sûr que si l'un de vous meurt alors l'autre n'y survivrait pas. Je ne pense pas que votre frère veut que vous mouriez ou que vous vous laissiez aller.

- J'espère qu'il se réveillera.

- Il se réveillera, croyez-moi. Pour le moment, prenez soin de vous afin que votre frère ne s'inquiète pas pour vous à son réveil. Et pour commencer, débutez par la rééducation de vos muscles.

- Vous avez raison. Amenez-moi là-bas pour que je puisse finir plus tôt.

Kathy sourit et prit les poignets du fauteuil roulant afin d'emmener Dean à la salle de rééducation.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Dean arriva dans la salle de rééducation, un homme vint se présenter à lui. L'aîné des Winchester souleva un sourcil en le voyant. Il était grand, au moins 1m90, musclé, très musclé. Sa peau était hâlée, ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés et ses yeux étaient marrons. Il devait avoir dans les 30ans. Malgré son tas de muscles, il dégageait quelque chose de réconfortant, de chaleureux. Sans doute, etait-ce son sourire qui donnait cette impression?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Théo Turner et je serai votre kinésithérapeute tout au long de votre séjour, se présenta l'homme en tendant la main.

- Dean Johnson, dit Dean en serrant la main du kinésithérapeute.

- Enchanté Dean. Kathy m'a dit que vous vouliez faire vite pour ne pas laisser seul votre frère très longtemps.

- C'est exact.

- Je comprends, après tout moi aussi je suis l'aîné de la famille. Mais n'aller pas trop vite, ne sera pas non plus très bien.

- Bon, je vous laisse Dean, dit Kathy.

Kathy partit après avoir poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Dean. Ce dernier sourit faiblement. Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Théo.

- Maintenant que les présentations ont étées faites, nous pouvons commencer.

A la fin de la séance, Dean transpirait énormément à cause des efforts qu'il a du fournir. Il ne pensait pas que la rééducation demanderait trop d'efforts. Apparemment, passer trois semaines dans le coma avait beaucoup affaiblit son corps.

Malgré ce que disait Théo, Dean continua l'exercice. Finalement, son kinésithérapeute l'arrêta.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Dean lorsque Théo lui avait arrêté les jambes en les maintenant.

- Dean, cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire les exercices plus rapidement, vous ne ferez que fatiguer votre corps davantage.

- Je suis de retour, s'exclama Kathy en entrant dans la salle. Alors, est-ce que Dean a terminé ses exercices ?

- Oui, répondit Théo.

Dean se redressa à l'aide de son kinésithérapeute.

- Dans ce cas, je peux aller voir mon frère.

- Pas avant de prendre une douche, le contredit Kathy. Vous avez transpiré et je ne crois pas que cela aidera votre frère à se réveiller lorsqu'il sentira votre odeur.

Dean marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se leva toujours à l'aide de Théo. Celui-ci l'aida à l'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant. Kathy prit les poignets.

- Nous reviendrons demain.

- Très bien.

Kathy conduit Dean en dehors la salle puis l'emmena dans la salle de douche.

- Bon, maintenant, vous allez vous lavez.

- Tres bien.

Dean enleva son tee-shirt mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Kathy restait toujours là.

- Vous savez, je peux prendre ma douche seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour la prendre.

- Oh désolée, dit Kathy en rougissant.

Elle sortit de la salle laissant Dean se laver seul. Lorsque celui-ci eut terminé, il appela Kathy. Celle-ci entra et sourit de nouveau.

- Vous voici propre maintenant.

- C'est vrai que je me sens mieux maintenant. Puis-je aller voir mon frère maintenant ?

- Bien sûr.

Kathy s'approcha et prit les poignets du fauteuil roulant. Elle le conduisit à travers les couloirs menant à la chambre de Sam. Ils en profitèrent pour parler. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du cadet des Winchester. Au même moment que Kathy ouvrit la porte, une alarme se mit à sonner.


	11. Chapter 11

En entendant l'alarme sonner, Kathy alla voir ce qui se passait laissant Dean dans le couloir. L'aîné des Winchester ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. La révélation se fit en voyant une équipe médicale entrer dans la chambre de son frère. Il vit une infirmière débrancher le ventilateur et retirer le tube qui reliait l'appareil au tube qui descendait dans sa gorge. Un sac bleu translucide prit la place du tube enlevé et fut comprimé par l'infirmière. Elle répéta cela une fois et un médecin fit des compressions sur le thorax ( note de la bêta : nan c'est le thorax je crois bien) du jeune chasseur. Lorsque cela ne marchait pas au bout de 2 minutes, l'infirmière retira le sac et le même médecin installa des sortes de coussinets orange sur la poitrine du cadet des Winchester. Il prit les défibrillateurs, appliqua une sorte de gel et les posa sur les coussinets. Dean entendit "chargez" et vit ensuite le corps de son frère s'arqué dans le vide puis retomber dans le lit. La même opération continua encore plusieurs fois.

L'aîné des Winchester regardait cette scène sans pour autant vraiment la voir. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que le cœur de son frère ne battait plus et qu'il avait peut être perdu celui qu'il avait juré de protéger jusqu'à son dernier soupir.

" Sammy, ne fais pas ça, ne meurs pas. Tu ne peux pas partir alors que j'ai besoin de toi."

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le médecin de son frère s'approcher de lui et lui parler. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque le Dr Davis posa sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur. II sursauta et regarda le médecin.

- Tout va bien Dean ?

- Je...oui...enfin...je crois...mon frère...comment il va ?

- Nous avons réussit à le réanimer. Du moins, pour le moment.

- Comment ça pour le moment ?

Dean n'avait pas aimé entendre ces trois mots. Que voulait dire pour le moment ? Que le cœur de Sam allait de nouveau s'arrêter ? Que si jamais cela se reproduisait une nouvelle fois, les médecins n'arriveraient pas à le réanimer? Dean ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il avait déjà faillit le perdre plusieurs fois comme à Lawrence avec le poltergeist, ou à St Louis avec le Shape-Shiffter ou même avec la famille des Bender lorsque celle-ci voulait tuer son frère au lieu de le chasser.

- Dean, je vous ai dit que les chances que Sam se réveille sont très minces. Croyez-vous que s'il ne se réveille pas, son cœur - déjà fragile à cause de son état - le supportera longtemps ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Mon frère est fort, c'est même l'un des hommes les plus forts que je connaisse. Il va se battre et réussir à vous prouver que vous avez tort.

Le médecin soupira face à l'entêtement du frère de son patient. Cependant, il était surpris de voir un des proches de ses patients réagir comme cela. Généralement, la famille est plutôt abattue par l'état de leur proche.

- Puis-je aller le voir maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- Oui.

Le médecin emmena Dean dans la chambre de son frère et le laissa à côté du lit du jeune Winchester avant de partir. Dean regarda son cadet. Ce dernier était encore plus pâle qu'il y a quelques heures. Le tube reliant le tube de la gorge au ventilateur avait été remit. Dean prit la main de son frère dans les siennes.

- Tu dois te battre petit frère. Tu dois te battre et prouver à ce médecin qu'il a tort et que tu peux te réveiller.

Il regarda son frère en espérant voir les deux yeux verts de son frère poser sur lui mais rien, nada. Seul les bruits du ventilateur lui répondirent. Des larmes vinrent lui monter aux yeux mais il refusa de les laisser tomber. Il devait rester fort pour son frère.

- Que ferais-je si tu ne te réveilles pas ? Je ne peux pas chasser sans toi. Sans toi, je serais perdu. Tu es celui qui me garde en vie et qui me maintient dans la lumière. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais depuis longtemps plongé dans l'obscurité en passant mon temps à tuer les créatures surnaturelles, même à tuer des innocents pour réussir à tuer la chose qui fait du mal. Si tu n'es pas là, que deviendrai-je sans toi ? Tu es la seule personne qui me reste, mis à part papa mais il a disparut, alors il ne me reste que toi. S'il te plaît, réveilles-toi. Réveilles-toi.

Les larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Dean posa sa tête sur la main de son frère et finit par s'endormir, épuisé par cette journée pleine d'émotions.


	12. Chapter 12

Deux semaines plus tard...

Dean était au chevet de Sam qui n'avait toujours pas montré de signe de réveil, ni même d'amélioration. Il lui tenait la main et l'examinait. Sam était toujours pâle. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il n'avait plus le bandage qui protégeait la blessure à la tête de son frère. Cependant, l'aîné des Winchester pouvait voir la blessure suturée. Dean avait également remarqué que son frère avait aussi maigrit. Ses joues étaient creuses et lorsque le médecin était venu faire la visite quotidienne, il avait vu les côtes de son frère ressortirent tellement il était maigre. Malgré l'alimentation par IV, Sam maigrissait. Le Dr Davis avait dit que les nutritifs donnés nourrissaient son corps mais ne remplaçaient pas la graisse. Il avait aussi dit que si son frère avait maigrit, ce n'était pas qu'à cause du manque d'alimentation mais aussi la perte de la masse musculaire. Pour finir, Sam ne respirait toujours pas seul.

Dean commençait à désespérer. Il commençait à perdre espoir de voir un jour son frère ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait tort, qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner son frère, que celui-ci allait ouvrir les yeux mais, plus les jours passaient, plus les médecins étaient pessimistes et plus Dean souffrait du manque de la présence de son frère. Le sourire de son frère, son rire, ses yeux de chiots et même ses roulements de yeux lui manquaient terriblement. Comment une simple chasse a pu devenir comme ça ?

C'est sur ces pensées que Katy vit Dean en entrant dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha doucement et l'appela.

- Dean.

Le concerné sursauta et regarda Katy.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- C'est rien, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Dean vit Katy s'approcher de son frère, retirer la couverture et commencer à lever la jambe valide de son frère puis la plier.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je fais juste bouger les membres de votre frère afin qu'ils ne s'engourdissent pas. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas bouger déjà.

- Oui, cela fait 5 semaines, dit Dean, tristement.

Katy soupira. Elle savait bien que Dean commençait à perdre espoir. Qui ne le ferait pas après plusieurs semaines d'attente ? Cependant, il ne fallait pas que l'aîné des Winchester se laisse anéeantir, s'abattre. Parce qu'il se laissait faire, qui continuerait d'espérer pour le réveil du cadet des Winchester ?

- Dean, votre frère va se réveiller.

- Je sais mais...cela fait 5 semaines qu'il est dans le coma, il se serait déjà réveillé.

- Je vous promet qu'il va se réveiller mais ne perdez pas espoir. Si vous vous laisser abattre et que vous ne continuez pas d'espérer pour votre frère, qui le fera ? Vous êtes le seul qui continue d'espérer pour lui. Même les médecins disent qu'il a de très grandes chances de ne pas se réveiller et plus les jours passent, plus les chances grandissent pour eux. Depuis le début, ils n'ont pas l'espoir que votre frère se réveillera. Alors si vous perdez ce qui va réussir à réveiller votre frère, personne ne sera là pour vous remplacer. Ce qui veut dire que votre frère ne se réveillera pas et va abandonner la lutte ou bien les médecins vont mettre un terme à cela.

- Comment cela ? demanda Dean, surprit.

- Ce matin, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient vous demander l'autorisation de...

- De quoi ?

- De débrancher votre frère du ventilateur.

- Mais...cela ne fait que 5 semaines qu'il est dans le coma.

- Ils le savent mais ils pensent que Sam ne se réveillera pas.

- Jamais je ne les laisserai faire. Je ne serai pas celui qui tuera mon frère, d'ailleurs personne le tuera.

Katy sourit à ce regain d'énergie de la part de Dean.

- Je savais bien que vous alliez dire ça. En tout cas, gardez espoir et vous verrez que ça en vaudra la peine.

Katy partit de la chambre. Dean repensa à ces paroles puis il regarda son frère.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir commencer à perdre espoir mais je te promet que ce sera la dernière fois, petit frère. Je resterai toujours avec toi et lorsque tu te réveilleras, la première personne que tu verras sera moi.

Le silence s'installa. Après quelques secondes, l'aîné des Winchester se mit à sourire.

- Et puis, tu ne m'échapperas pas. A ton réveil et lorsque tu pourras, je te ferai manger au moins 4 fois par jour pour que tu reprennes du poids. Déjà que tu étais mince avant alors là, je te dis pas comment tu es.

Dean se promit mentalement de faire cela, même si son frère devra lui faire la tête.


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis tellement désolé pour le retard et j'ai même pas d'excuses valables T_T

Mais voici le chapitre 13 qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean était toujours au chevet de son frère. Il tenait dans sa main celle de Sam et la caressait doucement avec son pouce. Il se rappelait encore des paroles de Katy et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait faillit abandonner tout espoir au réveil de son frère comme les médecins.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par quelque chose. Quelque chose qui serrait sa main. Il regarda aussitôt son frère et vit ses globes oculaires bouger sous ses paupières closes. Puis, une autre compression le fit réagir.

- Sam ! Réveilles-toi petit frère ! Allez, ouvres tes yeux.

Cependant, les paroles ne firent aucun effet et plus aucun mouvement provenant du cadet des Winchester se fit voir. Malgré l'absence de mouvements, Dean savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Son frère avait bel et bien bougé. Cela donna à Dean un grand espoir. L'aîné des Winchester sut alors que son cadet se battait toujours pour se réveiller et que son réveil n'allait pas tarder.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le Dr Davis entra pour sa visite quotidienne.

- Bonjour Dean, comment allez-vous ?  
- Je vais bien docteur.  
- Très bien.

Le Docteur se mit à ausculter Sam. Il vérifia ses signes vitaux, les sacs d'antibiotiques et de nutriments. Il procéda aussi à l'inspection des blessures du jeune Winchester ainsi qu'à plusieurs choses. A la fin de son auscultation, il soupira et se tourna vers Dean.

- Malheureusement, votre frère ne va pas très bien.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Docteur, tout à l'heure, mon frère a serré 2 fois ma main et ses yeux ont aussi bougé.

Face à cette révélation, le Dr Davis fronça à son tour les sourcils.

- Pourtant, il ne montre aucun signe de réveil.  
- Alors pourquoi je l'ai vu serrer ma main ?  
- Dean, cela est sûrement dû à votre imagination. Vous voulez tellement le réveil de votre frère que votre esprit imagine des choses.

Dean n'arrivait pas à croire que le docteur venait de lui dire cela.

- Mais je n'ai pas rêvé.  
- Vous devez sûrement être fatigué Dean. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dormir dans votre chambre ?  
- Je ne laisse pas mon frère seul.

Le Docteur soupira de défaite et partit de la chambre. Dean regarda alors son frère et lui prit la main.

- Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas imaginé ça. Tu as réellement serré ma main. Il faut que tu continues à te battre p'tit frère et que tu te réveilles. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu réussiras.


	14. Chapter 14

Voici un nouveau chapitre ^^ !

Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous !

* * *

Enfin une nouvelle positive ! Dean était libéré de l'hôpital. Sa réeducation étant terminée, il pouvait sortir de l'hôpital. Cependant, il restait toujours dans l'établissement et pour être plus précis, dans la chambre de son frère. Il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet de son frère de peur que le coeur de celui-ci s'arrête et qu'on lui annonce que pendant son absence, son frère avait cessé de lutter et qu'il était mort. Le Dr Davis essayait divers stratagèmes pour que Dean aille prendre un bon repas, ait un bon lit et qu'il se lave correctement mais rien n'y faisait. L'aîné des Winchester refusait de laisser son frère seul. Même Katy n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de la chambre du cadet des Winchester. Depuis que Dean avait vu son frère bouger, il était persuadé qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et donc il voulait être là pour ça.

En ce moment, Dean observait le Dr Davis examiner son frère comme d'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce médecin avait perdu foi au réveil de son frère. Après tout, c'était un médecin ! Et un médecin voulait toujours que leurs patients aillent mieux ! Alors pourquoi ce médecin était-il pessimiste dès le début ? A croire qu'il voulait absolument voir Sam mourir. Dean arrêta de penser à cela.

"C'est ridicule, voyons ! Pourquoi un médecin voudrait-il la mort de son patient ?"

Il sortit de ses pensées par le médecin.

- Dean, vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous pendant quelques heures.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Dean.

L'aîné des Winchester était exaspéré au fait qu'on essayait de le faire sortir d'ici alors qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Parce que vous pourrez dormir dans un bon lit et prendre un bon repas. De plus, je dois faire passer des scanners à votre frère et cela risque de prendre plusieurs heures.

Dean soupira.

- Très bien, céda Dean.

Il se leva et partit de la chambre non sans avoir dit à son frère qu'il revenait très vite.

Finalement, Dean entra dans la chambre de motel qu'ils avaient loué depuis plus de 5 semaines. Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Il finit par se relever et alla en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Il sortit de la pièce, 10 minutes plus tard, propre et habillé et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son regard tomba alors sur le lit de son frère. Il se souvint encore de le voir dormir devant la télé allumée il y a plus de 5 semaines. Il aimerait tellement revoir cela et non pas le corps pâle de son cadet allongé sur un lit d'hôpital avec pour seule preuve qu'il soit vivant le bip constant du moniteur cardiaque. Sans s'en rendre compte, le chasseur s'endormit, épuisé par ces longues veillées au chevet de son frère dans l'attente de son réveil.

Dean se réveilla quelques heures plus tard un peu moins fatigué qu'avant. Il se frotta les yeux puis regarda l'heure. 20h00. Il avait dormit plus de 4 heures. Le jeune Winchester voulut alors retourner à l'hôpital mais il était trop tard. Puis, il se souvint que son Impala était toujours restée devant le manoir. Il décida alors d'aller la chercher. Il prit donc un taxi et y fut en 10 minutes. En sortant du taxi, Dean vit le manoir en ruines. Il respira un grand coup et entra dans la propriété. Il arriva à l'Impala en moins de 3 minutes et s'apprêta à y entrer lorsque son regard se posa sur les ruines qui constituaient avant un manoir magnifique. Les souvenirs de cette horrible nuit lui remontèrent en mémoire. Il revit alors les pierres tomber, son frère sous les pierres, son frère tousser du sang, son frère perdre connaissance.

Le chasseur se secoua la tête pour arrêter les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient sans répit, comme s'ils voulaient le punir de ne pas avoir mieux protéger son frère. Tout à coup, son attention fut attirée par une forme blanche se former devant les ruines. Dean reconnut alors l'esprit que son frère et lui chassaient. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir avec lui un fusil. Mais au lieu de l'attaquer, l'esprit fit quelque chose qui surprit Dean. Il fit léviter un téléphone portable qui, bizarrement, était par terre jusqu'à son oreille comme pour appeler. Dean le regarda, perplexe, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Attends une minute ! C'est toi qui a appelé les secours ?

L'esprit hocha la tête pour confirmer. Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un esprit, celui qu'il chassait, avait non seulement sauvé sa vie mais aussi celle de son frère.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu sauvé la vie ? Nous te chassions, nous avons voulu t'arrêter de faire du mal alors pourquoi as-tu appelé pour nous sauver la vie ?

L'esprit ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dean fronça les sourcils. Tout à coup, l'esprit se mit à briller. Dean observa l'esprit briller de plus en plus poiur finir par disparaître complètement. Le jeune chasseur resta figé face à ce qu'il avait vu. Est-ce que l'esprit avait trouvé le calme et la paix ? Cette question tourna dans la tête de Dean jusqu'à ce que le froid le fasse frissonner. Le jeune Winchester haussa des épaules puis entra dans la voiture. Il la démarra et partit, laissant derrière lui les ruines qui ont amené son frère dans le coma.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, Dean se rendit à l'hôpital tout en espérant que son frère allait mieux. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son cadet, ce dernier n'allait pas mieux. Il était toujours pâle, respirait toujours artificiellement et était toujours dans le coma. Le chasseur soupira et s'assit sur la chaise située à côté du lit de son frère. Il lui prit la main et se mit à parler.

- Hier soir, je suis allé chercher l'Impala et devines qui j'ai vu Sammy ? L'esprit. Il était là à me regarder. Il m'a apprit que c'était lui qui avait prévenu les secours. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Comment un esprit peut-il appeler des secours ? Mais, bizarrement, je suis content qu'il l'ait fait. Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous serions mort. En tout cas, il a réussit à trouver la paix et c'est tant mieux parce que nous n'aurions pas pu terminer le travail, étant donné que ses os sont ensevelis par les décombres du manoir.

Dean soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais que je n'arrête pas de me répéter mais il faut que tu te réveilles. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Tu l'as déjà montré.

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée du .

- Bonjour Dean, comment allez-vous ce matin ?  
- Je vais bien.  
- Tant mieux.

Le Dr Davis examina les signes vitaux et tout le tralala qui aidaient Sam à le maintenir en vie. Après avoir finit, il soupira et se tourna vers Dean.

- Dean, je dois être franc avec vous.

Dean sentit alors de l'angoisse monter en lui. Pourquoi le médecin lui disait-il ça ?

- Votre frère ne va pas mieux. Hier, ses résultats ne sont pas revenus positifs.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Je vous ai dit que votre frère n'allait sûrement jamais se réveiller et les résultats ne font que confirmer nos dires.  
- Mais je vous ai dit que je l'ai vu bouger.

Le médecin soupira. Il était un peu content que l'aîné des deux frères avait encore de l'espoir pour le réveil de son frère mais il se sentait triste car il savait que si son patient venait à mourir alors cela dévasterait le jeune homme et le détruirait.

- Dean, il vous faudra admettre que votre frère ne va sûrement jamais se réveiller.  
- Il va se réveiller ! Je sais qu'il le fera ! Vous n'avez peut être plus aucun espoir de voir mon frère ouvrir les yeux mais moi je l'ai toujours alors, n'essayez pas de me l'enlever parce que ça ne sert à rien. Mon frère est un combattant ! Il va se réveiller et vous prouvez que vous aviez eu tort d'avoir perdu espoir.

Le docteur regarda Dean et vit de la détermination dans son regard. Il soupira et quitta la chambre laissant Dean seul.

********************

Quelques heures après, Dean était en train de lire un magazine lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement. Il regarda alors son frère tenter d'ouvrir ses yeux. Aussitôt, le chasseur posa le magazine et prit la main de son frère tout en l'encourageant.

- Ouvre les yeux petit frère ! Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Après plusieurs encouragements, Sam finit par ouvrir les yeux. Dean sourit et manqua de pleurer de soulagement. Sam ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas où il était. La panique le gagna. Il avait affreusement mal. La douleur l'envahissait de tous les côtés. Il essaya de respirer mais lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose l'en empêcher, sa panique augmenta. Il tenta d'enlever ce qui l'empêchait de respirer mais une main attrapa la sienne, empêchant de retirer le tube.

- Calmes-toi Sammy ! Le tube t'aide à respirer alors ne lutte pas contre lui.

Cependant, cela ne calma pas Sam qui continuait de paniquer. Dean demanda aussitôt de l'aide. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se... Oh mon dieu ! Je vais prévenir le Dr. Davis.

L'infirmière courut alors chercher le médecin tandis que Dean essayait toujours de calmer son petit frère.

- Calmes-toi Sammy !

Le médecin arriva enfin et il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Sam réveiller et tenter de respirer. Il se reprit et alla le voir.

- Calmez-vous Sam. C'est normal que vous n'arrivez pas à respirer, une machine le fait pour vous.

Finalement, Sam arriva à se calmer mais la panique était toujours présente dans ses yeux. Son regard passait du médecin à Dean puis de Dean au médecin.

- Voilà c'est bien. Maintenant, je vais éteindre la machine. Voilà. Maintenant, je vais enlever le tube. Vous allez respirer un grand coup et à trois, vous allez expirer. A trois... 1... 2... 3.

Le médecin enleva le tube. Sam se mit à tousser violemment. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit son souffle.

- Voilà. Je vais vous mettre une canule nasale.

Le Dr Davis mit la canule et regarda Sam. Il fit alors son auscultation sous le regard de Dean. A la fin, il avait un sourire immense.

- C'est un miracle ! Vous vous êtes réveillé et sans aucune séquelle.

Sam tourna sa tête vers Dean et lui parla d'une voix rauque.

- Qui êtes-vous ?


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour.

Je souhaite dire merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review et qui suit encore mon histoire après ne pas avoir posté de chapitre depuis un certain temps. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît autant. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier et je crois qu'une bonne surprise vous attend.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean n'en crut pas à ses oreilles. Son frère avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Il regarda le Dr. Davis qui semblait lui aussi surpris. Puis son regard se posa sur Sam qui continuait de le regarder avec interrogation.

- Mais Sam ! C'est moi ! Dean, ton grand frère !

Sans s'y attendre, Sam éclata de rire ce qui surprit Dean et le médecin. Son rire se transforma en toux. Après une bonne quinte de toux, il reprit son souffle mais il avait toujours un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment, dit Sam.

Dean continua de regarder son frère avec incompréhension. Il y a 2 minutes, son frère lui demandait qui il était et là, il se mettait à rire ? Il y avait de quoi à être confus.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

L'aîné des Winchester comprit alors que son frère lui avait fait une blague. Une blague de très mauvais goût.

- C'est d'un humour, dit Dean mécontent de s'être fait avoir.  
- Oh allez ! Avoues que tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, le nargua Sam. Si t'avais vu ta tête.

Sam se mit une nouvelle fois à rire tandis que Dean grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

***********************

Deux heures avaient passé depuis que Sam s'était réveillé de son coma. Et deux heures que Sam dormait encore. Dean le regardait. Cependant, il n'était pas inquiet. Sam était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur et non dans un coma. Il était également soulagé que son frère n'ait pas de séquelles de son coma et du coup qu'il avait prit sur la tête. Le médecin avait dit qu'il allait être fatigué pendant quelques temps mais c'était normal après un coma.

Dans l'unité de soin dans lequel Sam avait été placé depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, on parlait d'un miracle qui s'était produit. Un patient qui n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de sortir du coma s'était réveillé. Katy était venue rendre visite et Dean l'avait remercié pour son soutien et son aide. L'infirmière avait seulement répondu que c'était normal. Puis, elle était partie après s'être assuré que tout allait bien. Depuis, c'était le calme absolu mis à part le bruit du moniteur cardiaque.

Ayant promit à son cadet d'être là à son réveil, Dean ne dormait pas. Il feuilletait tranquillement un magazine lorsqu'un gémissement attira son attention. Il abandonna le magazine et regarda son frère se réveiller. Sam finit par ouvrir les yeux et il regarda son frère qui lui souriait.

- La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Très bien même. Dean, que s'est-il passé après m'être endormi ?

Dean perdit alors son sourire en comprenant de quoi voulait parler son cadet.

- On devrait en parler plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de repos.  
- Non Dean, je veux savoir.

Le chasseur soupira et se mit à raconter ce qui s'était passé. A la fin, Sam était un peu abasourdi.

- L'esprit a vraiment fait ça ?  
- Oui, c'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et pas qu'un peu. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas Sammy. Avec ce qu'on fait, je croyais avoir tout vu mais là, je n'ai jamais vu un esprit faire ça.  
- Moi non plus mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Il est partit et donc on n'a plus besoin de s'en occuper.  
- Ouais. De toute façon, nous n'aurions pas pu faire grand chose puisque la maison s'est effondrée sur ses ossements.

Sam affirma de la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

Le cadet affirma une nouvelle fois et s'assoupit. Dean soupira et regarda son frère.

- Je serais là lorsque tu te réveilleras petit frère. Je serais toujours là.


	17. Chapter 17

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que cette fic vous a tous plût. Merci à tous pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

* * *

Environ une semaine plus tard, Sam put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Depuis son réveil, il s'était bien rétablit. Il avait récupéré des forces. Au début, pour marcher, il devait être aidé de Dean n'ayant pas suffisamment de forces pour le faire. Petit à petit, il pouvait marcher seul et plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait faire deux fois le tour de sa petite chambre sans être épuisé. Bien sûr, il avait des béquilles et au début, c'était dur avec sa grande taille. Heureusement, il s'était habitué et maintenant, il n'avait pas de difficultés à utiliser les béquilles. Il avait également reprit du poids mais pas assez au goût de son frère.

Sam était en train de s'habiller. Cependant, il avait du mal avec son pantalon étant donné que son plâtre le gênait beaucoup. Il réussit finalement à le mettre au moment où Dean entra dans sa chambre.

- Salut !  
- Salut !

Dean s'approcha et regarda son frère s'habiller.

- J'ai signé tes papiers de sortie et le médecin m'a donné la prescription des médicaments pour la douleur.  
- Ok.

Sam mit lentement sa chemise. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères sortirent de l'hôpital. Dean ouvrit la portière avant et aida son frère à s'installer dans son siège. Puis il se dépêcha d'entrer à son tour dans la voiture. Il démarra l'Impala et sortit du parking.

- J'ai déjà rangé nos affaires. On n'a plus qu'à sortir de la ville, informa Dean.  
- Tant mieux. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de sortir de l'hôpital !

Dean rit doucement suivit par son frère. L'affaire de l'esprit était déjà de l'histoire ancienne même si Dean culpabilisait toujours. Son frère lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais l'aîné des Winchester ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il n'y pouvait rien. Mais il était soulagé de voir son frère vivant et en forme, assis à côté de lui. Cela allégait légèrement sa culpabilité.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Sam.  
- Je pensais à des vacances, répondit Dean.  
- Des vacances ?  
- Tu ne peux pas chasser avec ta jambe dans le plâtre et je ne peux pas être totalement efficace avec mon bras donc le mieux est de stopper la chasse jusqu'à que tu récupères complètement.  
- Très bien. Et quelle est notre destination ?  
- La Californie, répondit l'aîné des Winchester avec un sourire.

Sam sourit à son tour en sachant à ce que pensait son frère. La plage ce qui voulait dire les filles et de très bons moments. Dean appuya un peu plus sur le champignon. Il mit alors de la musique. Les deux frères allèrent donc en direction de la Californie.

FIN


End file.
